<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr Fix-it by SilverWield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697706">Mr Fix-it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield'>SilverWield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, wholesome fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopping off at Kalm Inn, Cloud puts his tech skills to work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud/Tifa, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr Fix-it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cloud!” As Aerith waved and came running up, Cloud already had a scowl on his face.</p>
<p>“What?” He crossed his arms, certain that whatever she wanted wasn't good.</p>
<p>“Can you help me?!” She waved a brown paper bag at him and flashed a broad smile.</p>
<p><em>Called it. </em>He sighed, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer whatever he said. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“Teehee! Thanks!” She grabbed his wrist and tugged him along the hallway of the inn at Kalm.</p>
<p>Cloud put on the brakes. “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“To our room,” she replied.</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>Aerith giggled and winked. “Gotcha!” Turning serious, she said, “I have a favour to ask. I...broke the hairdryer and need you to fix it—we'll get charged if the owner finds out and you said we don't have a lot of money.”</p>
<p>That was true. They were hurting for funds. None of them expected to leave Midgar after saving Aerith from Shinra, though they should've expected as much. <em>But who could've predicted Sephiroth...? </em>He scowled again. Still. “Why do you think I can fix it?”</p>
<p>“Because,” Aerith replied in a leading voice, “Barret said you know all about computers and junk—” She held up a finger as he opened his mouth to protest her use of the word “junk” “—and you operated those big mechanical arms, remember?”</p>
<p>Cloud sighed and shut his mouth. There was never any point arguing with Aerith. Once she made up her mind that was it. “Yeah, I guess I could take a look.”</p>
<p>“Yay!” Clapping her hands with glee, she continued towards a room at the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>“Dunno how you expect me to fix it with no tools, though,” Cloud muttered under his breath as he fell into step beside her.</p>
<p>In response, Aerith shook the paper bag again. “Barret was kind enough to offer his tool kit.”</p>
<p>“Generous of him,” Cloud grumbled, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they approached the door, Cloud thought he heard sounds coming from inside. “Err, where's Tifa?”</p>
<p>Aerith paused with her back to him, then spun around. “Inside, of course! Why do you think I need the hairdryer fixed? It's for her!”</p>
<p>“What?” He wasn't following.</p>
<p>Putting her hands on her hips, Aerith leant forward. “Look. We all got soaking wet in that rain, right? And had to get dried off, right? Well, me and Tifa took showers because only a total idiot thinks they won't catch a cold.” She shook her finger at the idiot in question.</p>
<p>Cloud crossed his arms again. “Get to the point.”</p>
<p>“I broke the hairdryer <em>after </em>using it. Tifa still needs to.” She opened the door and stepped through.</p>
<p>Cloud stayed put. “I don't think—” He shouldn't invade Tifa's privacy like this.</p>
<p>“It'll be fine. I have spare clothes for her since hers are still in the dryer.” With a bounce in her step, Aerith crossed the room to another door, opened it a crack and shoved the brown paper bag inside. “Got something for you to wear!”</p>
<p>“Okay, thanks!”</p>
<p>Shutting the door, Aerith turned back. “You can sit over there.” She pointed towards a table.</p>
<p>Cloud eyed the bathroom door, still unsure if he should be in the girls' room. “Did you tell her what happened?”</p>
<p>Aerith's eyes widened and her smile grew larger. “One second!” She went back to the bathroom door, opened it again and stuck her head through the gap.</p>
<p>Cloud couldn't hear the conversation, but Aerith looked pleased when she came back out.</p>
<p>“All done! Tifa knows you're here and said don't worry.” She went over to the table and pulled a chair out. “Tool kit, hairdryer. Good luck!”</p>
<p>As Aerith skipped past him out the door, Cloud called, “Hey, wait—!” He eyed the bathroom door again and sighed. “Should be okay, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peering at the faulty wiring, Cloud used the delicate set of tools to work on the broken hairdryer. “Did she blow this up on purpose?” he muttered, picking with absent minded distraction at a plate of fries placed beside his right arm. “Lighting in here sucks.” His nose was almost touching the rubber covering. The next moment, Cloud blinked as a light came on. He looked up and swivelled in his seat to see Tifa standing beside the light switch.</p>
<p>“Better?” she asked, smiling at him.</p>
<p>“Uhh, yeah, thanks.” He ducked his head and turned around again before she caught him staring at her moogle printed pyjamas with white, knee-length fluffy socks. He glanced at the window, noting the late hour. “When'd it get dark?”</p>
<p>“You've been sitting there awhile, you know,” she replied, moving to sit on the window seat. Drawing her left leg up, she wrapped her arms around it and perched her chin on her knee. “Sorry, I should've said something sooner. It's just...you looked in the zone.” She looked and sounded amused.</p>
<p>Cloud ducked his head and smiled. “Guess so. Uhh, s-sorry, you needed this.”</p>
<p>Tifa tipped her head to the side. “I don't mind waiting. Take your time.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Going back to his task, it was then Cloud realised the food beside him must've been her doing as well. “Thanks for this.” He jerked his head to the side.</p>
<p>Tifa laughed. “Like I said, you were in the zone.” Her laughter faded and Cloud looked up. “You looked relaxed and I didn't want to ruin that for you.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her. “It's fine. I should nearly be done.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Tifa replied, “You know, you have the same look on your face as when you worked on that old truck. You remember the one?”</p>
<p>Cloud frowned, trying to recall what she meant. “Oh. That.” He let out a short chuckle. “The only truck in town and it never worked.”</p>
<p>“You got it to work,” she pointed out. “All the boys talked about that thing all the time like it was a brand new sports car.” Her smile was wistful, yet sad.</p>
<p><em>Any of them still alive? Maybe the ones who left for Midgar? </em>He didn't know what to say, so put his attention back on the hairdryer.</p>
<p>“Wei wanted to drive it right outta town,” she continued. “Kept going on about taking a trip, but even if he had fixed it, he didn't know how to drive.”</p>
<p>Cloud felt a sudden pain in his head and he put a hand to his temple.</p>
<p>“<em>I'm gonna fix it up and ask Tifa to leave with me.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>No way she goes with you.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Wanna bet? First one to get it fixed gets to ask her at the water tower.”</em></p>
<p>“You okay?” Tifa was crouched beside the chair with her hand on his knee.</p>
<p>Cloud drew in a slow breath, then nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He saw her frowning and tried to give her a reassuring smile. “Really.” He put his hand over hers and squeezed. He'd taken his gloves off to work, and noticed how soft and small her hand felt against his. He cleared his throat and let go. “Think I'm done here.”</p>
<p>Tifa got up and stepped back. “It doesn't matter if it's broken,” she said, by way of consolation.</p>
<p>“They'll charge us if it is,” he replied, plugging it in and turning it on.</p>
<p>A whoosh of semi warm air blasted his hand then turned hot. He switched it off and turned to Tifa with a smug smile on his face. “Works.”</p>
<p>Tifa ducked her head and laughed. “You really are the best.” She came over to take it from him.</p>
<p>Standing so close, he felt the silence weighing down the room. He wanted to talk more, but couldn't think of anything to say. “Better return the tools to Barret,” he said, taking an unwilling step back. “Nice pyjamas, by the way,” he threw over his shoulder as he collected the tools and walked towards the door.</p>
<p>“Uh, thanks,” she replied. “And thanks again for this. I hate going to sleep with wet hair.”</p>
<p>“No problem.” He paused and looked at her over his shoulder. “If you need anything else...”</p>
<p>Tifa tilted her head to the side and smiled. “I know where to find you.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Cloud nodded and left the room. <em>Dumbass.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tifa stared at the door for a long while after it closed behind Cloud. She'd spent the last couple of hours with him in almost near silence while he worked on fixing the broken hairdryer, but it hadn't felt awkward for even a minute. Watching him frowning and muttering complaints as he swapped tools and picked at the food she'd put by him without notice, she'd felt a peaceful warmth unfolding within. It was nice. She wished all of their days could be like that. Being together with their only worries mundane and unimportant. <em>Maybe one day...</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>